Survivor: Book Smart vs. Street Smart
| previousseason = | nextseason = Belize }} is the first season of Sam's fanon series. Survivor - an ever-evolving mental game, with two main approaches: book smarts and street smarts, both of which are needed to win the game. Set in the heart of Fiji, two tribes representing these different ideologies will compete against each other. Which will be most effective in winning the game? IF YOU'RE FOLLOWING ALONG WITH MY UPLOADS ON SURVIVOR FANON, TURN BACK NOW! THERE ARE PLENTY OF SPOILERS AHEAD! Twists * Book Smart vs. Street Smart: The castaways were divided into tribes based on how they solve problems in their daily lives. The tribe uses their book smarts, while the tribe uses their street smarts. * Hidden Immunity Idol: Each tribe will have a Hidden Immunity Idol hidden in a way that it will require their tribe's designated problem solving method to find it. For the Nanuma tribe, the idol is in a locked box, with the combination given in the form of a rebus puzzle or riddle. For the Veisau tribe, the idol will be hidden in challenges, while the clues will be hidden at camp. * Tribe Expansion: On Day 10, fifteen of the seventeen remaining players were randomly spread across three tribes of five, introducing the tribe. * One-time Exile Island: The castaways who did not receive a buff during the Tribe Expansion were sent to Exile Island. There, they could find one of two advantages concealed in coconuts: one that must be opened at the Double Tribal Council and the other that must be opened upon returning to their new tribe camp. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 11, two tribes will go to Tribal Council and will vote somebody out, with those that were exiled replacing the newly voted out castaways. * Sole Vote: Introduced on Day 11 following the Double Tribal Council, the Sole Vote advantage can be used to grant the user the power to cast the deciding vote at any Tribal Council. * Early Merge: The merge occurred with thirteen players remaining. * Expanded Jury and Final Three: Instead of the conventional Final Two facing the jury of seven, the Day 39 Tribal Council was held with a Final Three facing a ten-person jury. Castaways Hover your cursor over the castaways' names to view their profiles! Season Summary The Game } | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| Evacuated Day 3 |- | colspan="2" |- |2 |Friction Fuels the Flames | colspan="2" | |1st Voted Out Day 6 |- |3 |I Can't Hear Broke | colspan="2" | |2nd Voted Out Day 9 |- | rowspan="2" |4 | rowspan="2" |I'm With Stupid | rowspan="2" | | |3rd Voted Out Day 11 |- | | |4th Voted Out Day 11 |- | rowspan="2" |5 | rowspan="2" |Go Suck an Egg | | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|5th Voted Out Day 14 |- | | |- | rowspan="2" |6 | rowspan="2" |We Eat Chaos for Breakfast | | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Eliminated Day 17 |- | | |- |7 |It's Time to Spill the Tea | None | | |6th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 20 |- |8 |Put on Your Dancing Shoes | | | |7th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 22 |- |9 |??? | | | |8th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 25 |- |10 |??? | | | |9th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 28 |- |11 |Sisters Slain | | | |10th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 30 |- |12 |??? | | None | |Evacuated 6th Jury Member Day 32 |- |13 |The Curtain Calls Us | | | |11th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 35 |- | rowspan="7" |14 | rowspan="7" |Outsmarted, But Not Outmatched | colspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Eliminated 8th Jury Member Day 36 |- | | |- | rowspan="2"|None | | |12th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 37 |- | | |Eliminated 10 Jury Member Day 38 |- | rowspan="3" colspan="2"|Jury Vote | |Second Runner-Up |- | |Runner-Up |- | |Sole Survivor |} Voting History } |- | align="left" }} | align="left"|Don |– |– | |– | | colspan="3" |- | align="left" }} | align="left"|Frank |– |– | | | colspan="4" |- | align="left" | align="left"|Gregory |– |– | | colspan="5" |- | align="left" | align="left"|Tamesha |– | | colspan="6" |- | align="left" | align="left"|Eugene | | colspan="7" |} Confessional Count } |3.80 |19 |- | align="left" |Don | | | | | colspan="2" |3.50 |14 |- | align="left" |Frank | | | | | colspan="2" |3.00 |12 |- | align="left" |Gregory | | | | colspan="3" |2.67 |8 |- | align="left" |Tamesha | | | colspan="4" |4.50 |9 |- | align="left" |Eugene | | colspan="5" |2.00 |2 |} Author's Notes * The tribe names mean "to think", "to adapt", and "to break" respectively. ** Veisau was originally named Makawa for the first five episodes, but I found out that there's another season with a Makawa tribe. ** Kavoro was also named Kamusu, but I changed the name to match the theme of all tribes being named after an infinitive. * This season was initially conceived as Survivor: India in 2016, with 18 of the 20 castaways this season competing. The earliest time that I started drafting a Book Smart vs. Street Smart themed season was around 2017, with the season entitled Survivor: Street Smart vs. Book Smart and set in Madagascar. ** As much as I would love to share the results of Survivor: India, I lost the file years ago. * This season went through roughly three rewrites.